


The Start To Another Day

by magnusman



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Baby Mutants, Children, Community - Freeform, Community Center, Encouragement, Erik being a dad, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Kids, Love, M/M, Martial issues, Modern Day, Mutant Politics, Mutants, New York, Professor McCoy, Relationship Problems, Self Esteem Issues, Single Parents, Trust Issues, columia university, professor xavier - Freeform, with powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusman/pseuds/magnusman
Summary: Charles Xavier is a brillant professor at the Columbia University in New York, but is also a stressed out single parent that always has too much on his plate. He worries over too much and has sworn off relationships for over three years now, not that he has the time to dedicate to another person in his life. He tries to get by as best he can with what he has, but what he has truly isn’t enough.Erik Lehnsherr is a happy-go-lucky man who practically runs the local community center for mutants. He adores his work and loves children, making his job something out of his dreams. He would love a family one day, but he believes that’s a bit far in his future. But, even though he is very happy, his job is the only reason for his happiness. He needs more than his work.These two men influence the lives of many, but will the lives of many ever lead them back to one another?
Relationships: Charles Xavier & Raven Darkholme, Charles Xavier & Sharon Xavier, Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr, Emma Frost & Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr & Raven Darkholme, Raven Darkholme/Azazel, Raven Darkholme/Hank McCoy
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**New York**

* * *

Charles F. Xavier; 32 years old, telepath. Professor in Genetics and Physics at Columbia University in New York.

Erik M. Lehnsherr; 28 years old, ferrokinetic. Main Instructor at the Mutant Community Center, or MCC.

Hank McCoy; 30 years old, beastial transformation and enhanced stamina, strength, and speed. Professor of Biological Sciences and Environmental Biology.

Raven Darkhölme; 27 years old, shapeshifter, enhanced stamina, strength, and speed. Freelance Artist, Self Employed.

Asriel Zazel; 38 years old, teleporter. Businessman at Hellfire Inc. + Morning Watchman at the MCC.

Emma Frost; 33 years old, telepath, enhanced shiftable diamond form. Businesswoman at Hellfire Inc. + Psionics Teacher at the MCC.

Logan J. Howell; 43 years old, retractable adamantium claws, adamantium lined skeleton, enhanced stamina, strength, and senses, and extreme healing factor. Runs a Thrift Shop.

Alison Blaire; 22 years old, able to convert sound into light and energy beams. Photographer + Morning Shift Worker at the MCC.

Alex Summers; 23 years old, able to create powerful plasma blasts. Part Time Grocery Store Bagger + Daycare Worker at the MCC.

Sean Cassidy; 17 years old, sonic screams. High School Volunteer Worker at the MCC.

Angel Salvador; 18 years old, dragonfly wings. High School Volunteer Worker at the MCC.

* * *

David Xavier; 4 years old, telepath.

Jean Grey; 14 years old, telepath and telekinetic.

Kurt Darkhölme; Infant, teleporter.

Kitty Pryde; 14 years old, able to phase shift through matter.

Anne Marie Topth; 15 years old, siphon life force/mutant abilities.

Scott Summers; 13 years old, plasma beams through optics.

Bobby Drake; 14 years old, cryokinetic.

Jubilee Holloway; 8 years old, creation of explosive light energy.

Clarice Ferguson; 11 years old, portal creation.

Olivia Muny; 15 years old, creation and manipulation of psionic weaponry.

Julien Keller; 12 years old, telekinetic.

John Allerdyce; 11 years old, pyrokinetic.


	2. A New Arrival

Erik groaned at the sound of his alarm, a piercing, incessant beeping that he had to turn off. 

He reached over to tap at his phone, to try and get the beeping to stop. A few tries and the noise ceased. He sighed, but forced himself to open his eyes. He couldn’t sleep in today, even if he wanted to. He had work.

He moved his sluggish shoulders, his muscles were aching from his extensive work out yesterday, but today was his off day. He could take it easy and just focus on work.

He pushed up from his bed, letting out another groan before forcing himself up on his feet, wobbling slightly and stretching.

He yawned and checked his phone, but all he did was blink at the screen as he padded to the bathroom. 

After a shower, he looked at his phone again, and read over a recent email he was sent. 

Erik smiled, he was going to get a new kid at the center. He’d definitely be looking forward to that. 

He quickly changed clothes and threw together a lunch for himself, before grabbing his backpack, and heading out the door. 

He normally didn’t eat breakfast, and only occasionally did that have a negative effect on him, besides being scolded by a few teenagers who worked with him at the center. 

The walk to the center wasn’t that long, twenty to thirty minutes depending on traffic on the crosswalks, always a great stretch to run in the evenings. 

The fresh morning air hit him in a rush, and Erik took in a deep breath as he started down the street. The niceness of the day reminded him to check the weather for today, just in case he ended up being rained on later this evening. 

Nothing but sunny skies today though, that was nice. 

Erik was already thinking of the introductions he’d be doing for his new arrival. The kids would be thrilled at the promise of a new addition to the group. 

He made it to the first crosswalk, and pushed the button to let him cross. It shouted for him to wait, and so he did, taking a moment to people watch.

It was then that he saw him.

A man brighter than anyone else on the street, dressed in clothes more feasible in the seventies rather than today, and yet he wore it all so well. 

But.. This man looked like he was in a rush, he was in a rush. His hair seemed unruly and that the breeze styled it more than he did, he had a brown leather bag across his chest, a coffee in one hand and a bundle of papers in the other—

He wasn’t looking where he was going. 

Erik glanced to the stoplights, to the oncoming traffic. He couldn’t stop a car without risking the lives of many—

So he reached out, fast, desperate— he grabbed onto this man’s wristwatch, his belt buckle, the phone in his pocket, and as forcefully as he could, he shoved him backwards. 

Erik had taken a step forwards just to do this, at least he wasn’t in the road though, and neither was this man. 

Erik waited, a truck passed by, and he saw him, on the ground. Coffee spilled and his phone on the sidewalk. Papers were strewn everywhere, and much of it was blowing away. The man was clearly bewildered, but at least he was alive. 

A woman came over to him, offering to help him up, just as the automated crosswalk system shouted for anyone waiting to go.

Erik sped past the scene, not even glancing at the man, and he was relieved once he got to the center.

Yes, Erik was still a bit afraid of letting people just openly know he was a mutant, there was still enough stigma for many mutants to keep their identities locked away. He was no different. 

But, he was a well known man in the mutant community. Perhaps his fear was idiotic, but it was better to be precautionary than to be suffer the consequences of not.

Erik ran a hand through his hair and hurried to drop his things in the break room, before opening the main hall. 

Kids were dropped off as early as 7:30 in the morning, with parents who had to get to work and had no one else to watch them, but Erik got there around ten every morning and really started the day.

There were two mutants who had the morning shift, Azazel and Alison Blaire. Azazel didn’t really like children, but the kids liked him. 

He was different, physically, and that was a really good thing for the kids to see and understand. He had been dragged here on morning shifts because of Emma Frost, an associate of his in their work, after Erik kept complaining that his children needed to interact with someone who’s abilities were outward, not just inward. 

It wasn’t like Azazel needed to even sleep, and it wasn’t inconvenient to his work, he’d just teleport there, watch the kids until Erik showed up, and left. 

He was a good mutant to have here anyways, since if there was any trouble before Erik got there, he had orders to get the children to safety as fast as possible, and for him, that was fast. 

Alison was much better with the children, as she made sure they had something to eat in the mornings and kept those who wouldn’t sleep, entertained. Her mutation, being able to “shatter light” by singing, made her an easy distraction for the younger children, and she enjoyed the work. 

But Alison would leave once Erik got there as well, and would trade cars with her boyfriend, Alex Summers.

Alex didn’t mind helping out around the center, though he wasn’t very good with kids, nervous sort, he tried his best and that was all Erik asked of him.

Alex watched the daycare area of the center, while Erik worked with the older kids, and he switched shifts with Erik on even days, following lesson plans made by Erik and enjoying a break from the toddlers. 

Most of the young ones they watched were simply just children with nowhere to go when their parents worked, only one currently had manifested and she was learning how to control her mutation with small sessions with Erik himself. 

So all Alex had to do was watch kids, which wasn’t that difficult. 

Erik appreciated everyone who worked in this center with him, and they were just as important to him as his children were. 

“Erik!!” Many young voices cried out with glee once he came into the main hall, and a few rushed up to him to hug him. 

“Hello everyone, it’s good to see you all. How is everything today?” Erik beamed after hugging the few that rushed to him.

But before anyone could answer, Erik’s smile faltered.

“Where’s Kitty?” 

The children looked around, as if they hadn’t noticed someone missing, and one shook their head at him.

“I think she’s sick. She said she had a sore throat a few days ago.” Bobby piped up, and Erik nodded at him.

“Well, I do hope she gets better.” Erik thought aloud, before he shook himself from his thoughts. 

“Now, where were we? Oh! I have need everyone, we’re getting a new addition to the group today, so our plans will be all around—“

“Giving them a warm welcome!” Jubilee beamed, and Erik noticed tiny little sparks coming off her arms.

“Indeed we will, but let’s not get too excited just yet, save that for when she gets here.” Erik smiled patiently, and Jubilee understood what he meant, as she brushed her arms quickly. 

“She? We’re getting another girl?” Clarice asked, excited, and John rolled his eyes.

“That we are, though I had planned on keeping that a surprise...” Erik hummed and the children squealed excitedly once more. 

The kids knew what a new member meant, the day’s lessons would be put aside in exchange for introductions and sharing, to let the newcomer feel welcomed. 

Erik got out the steel tube he used to create something utterly unique, a piece of jewellery for every child he looked after. It was another part of the introduction process, and it was meant to be a bonding experience with the other kids, along with letting Erik himself learn to identify who was where inside the building. It was for safety, as well as being a good exercise to get to know everyone else. 

The kids quickly got out a few things for the newcomer, a fresh notebook for her, a sticker she could decorate for her locker space, and just tidied up so that they could show her around properly. 

John was the first to sit back down, chewing on his thumb as he watched Erik work.

“How was your day, John?” Erik asked as he got his journal out, smiling at the young pyrokinetic. 

“Fine..”

“They aren’t listening, you can tell me a bit more than fine, John.” 

“I didn’t get detention yesterday.” John shrugged, but he looked up in search of Erik’s approval, which he got in a gracious smile.

“That’s really good, John. Keep that up and we can celebrate.” 

“We.. can?” 

“We will, let’s say.. Two weeks without any trouble, and we’ll have a party.” Erik said quietly as he knelt down. 

John thought for a moment, and then scrunched his nose at Erik.

“Do you promise?” 

Erik nodded, and held out his pinky.

“I promise.” 

John took his pinky in a classic pinky promise, before Erik’s phone buzzed.

Erik walked back over to his podium and pulled out his phone. It was another email regarding their new addition. 

“She’s outside, places everyone!” Erik spoke, and the kids quickly gathered on the mat in front of the podium. 

After talking briefly with the parent, and discussing that there would be forms they had to sign if they felt that the center would be a permanent place for their daughter, Erik lead the girl inside.

He was a little off put by the parent, a rather nervous middle aged man, he seemed to be human, though he’d mark that on the papers if he decided that this place was good for Anne Marie, but it seemed like he was scared of this place, skittish of even Erik himself.

It was odd, but he would get more answers sooner or later. 

He pushed away his questions and asked if Anne Marie could take the seat by his podium. 

The girls waved at her, giggling to themselves, while John looked her over, studying her, and Bobby gave her a small smile.

“Everyone, this is Anne Marie. To my knowledge she’s a mutant, and she could become a permanent residence here.” Erik smiled, and gestured to Anne Marie, as a pen rose up on the podium, readying to write.

“If you’re comfortable, dear, could you tell us a bit about yourself?”

Anne Marie was dressed head to toe in dark clothes, but that wasn’t too surprising. It was the fact that she didn’t have any part of her skin showing besides her face, and it was a bit too warm for gloves and a scarf.

She shuffled in her seat, tugging on one of her gloves, before she started to speak.

“My name’s Anne Marie, you already know that, I’d like it though if you called me Rogue.” She started, glancing to Erik, who simply nodded for her to keep going.

“I’m fifteen years old, I’ve moved around a lot, been with a lot of foster families that don’t know what to do with me.” Her voice was sharp, clear with a southern accent to it. 

“I can’t touch anybody without gloves on, or clothes between us. I hurt people..” Rogue trailed off and Erik immediately frowned.

He stepped closer, but was wary of touching her just yet, he didn’t want to worry her.

“So, your mutation—“

“More like curse.” She muttered, and Erik shook his head.

“Don’t think like that Rogue, that’s precisely why you should stay here, because I help younger people like you learn to love who you are and what you can do. You’ve only ever seen yourself do bad, but that doesn’t mean you are bad. I promise you.” Erik assured her with complete confidence, and the kids nodded.

“You’re.. all different?” Rogue asked softly, and Erik smiled at her.

“All of us.” 

It took a while for Rogue to come out of her shell a little, and she still had a long way to go, but for her first day, Erik believed she was doing wonderfully.

The kids all introduced themselves to her, and Erik said that they could all show off their abilities to her, so she’d really see that she wasn’t alone. 

He also had to assure her that most mutations can hurt people, but that they won’t, because it’s not up to the power itself, it’s about the person behind it. 

After a while of introductions and getting Rogue used to the space she was in, it was time for lunch.

Food was provided for the kids unless they brought something packed from home, and erik went to get the cooler from the back. 

They always had extra, Erik had requested it, if they were to get an extra mouth to feed throughout the day, and if not, the kids were encouraged to take an extra pack home with them. 

Erik kept the supplies stocked, but Alison normally packed the food, since she was here early and didn’t have too much to do in the mornings.

Everyone ate, including Erik, who sat up front and scribbled down notes about the day, and more specifically about Rogue.

The incident from this morning was all but out of his mind.

After lunch, Erik called over the kids, and he got out the steel tube. The children were understandably excited.

“This exercise is one I do with every child that comes in here. The others and myself help you create your own unique piece of jewellery that represents you.”

Rogue seemed confused, but when Erik was able to move the steel without touching it, moulding it like it was putty instead of metal, it clicked, and Erik smiled.

The kids started talking about what they had made and what Erik wanted on the piece, though they were reminded that it was completely up to her, Erik didn’t require anything. 

Finally, it was settled that Rogue wanted an earring, and she drew the design she thought up. 

Erik beamed as he looked at the sketch, and it moments he moulded it accordingly, and levitated it over to her.

“This is yours, and I expect you to wear it whenever you come here, alright?” Erik asked, and Rogue nodded, before putting it in her ear.

The rest of the day was theirs to enjoy, to talk or work or practice with their abilities, it was all up to them. 

Erik kept himself busy, jotting down notes and checking in with Alex, who had had an easy day himself, though daycare duty wasn’t that difficult. 

Once it was time to leave, the kids all straightened things up as best they could, and got their things. A few hugs goodbye and some assuring words to some, the kids slowly disappeared, going home.

Rogue was the last one left after a while.

“Sorry.. I don’t know what’s taking him so long.” Rogue said quietly, and Erik shook his head.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Rogue. It’s fine, I can wait here all night with you if that’s what it takes.” 

She smiled a little, before returning to her gloves.

“This place.. It’s just for people like us?”

“Yes.”

“So, normal people don’t give you any trouble?”

“You shouldn’t call them that, gives them a big head. And not always. For the most part, people know what the center is for, and there are parents who have no abilities at all with mutant children, this place is for that. For them. Instead of the parents panicking and stressing out their child, and having something go wrong, they bring them here. But there’s a few people who still believe we’re wrong, but it’s far less now than it was when i was growing up.”

Rogue nodded, letting out a soft “oh.”

After a few minutes of silence, there was a car horn.

“That’s him.”

They both stood up.

“Thank you.. for all you did today.” 

Erik smiled.

“I hope to see you again Rogue, this place is good for you.” Erik said, and Rogue nodded before heading out the door.

Erik began to clean up, when someone came out of one of the side doors.

“Seems like you had a good day.”

“We got someone new, Emma. She’s wonderful, I think I really got her comfortable with today. I hope she comes back.” Erik smiled as he spoke, and Emma let out a mocking groan.

“Your enthusiasm makes me sick, Erik.” 

“Oh, Emma, you always say that.”

Emma scoffed again.

“How was your day?” 

“Bit of a chore, work wouldn’t leave me alone even though I give them five days and only this place two.”

“And your kids?”

“The _students_ did fine. Julien is a quickly learner despite his age and is doing fine. Olivia still needs some work, she’s got a short temper and even shorter patience.” 

Erik turned out the lights, and the two headed out the doors.

“Well, her mutation is very unique.” Erik said, as he locked the doors.

“My mutation is very unique, hers is just unruly. I swear if she could just learn to make something other than knives...” Emma sounded annoyed, as she got out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a deep breath.

“You shouldn’t do that, Emma.”

“What? Get pissy with them?”

“No, smoke. It’s not good for the kids to see it and it’s really not good for you.” Erik’s enthusiasm seemed suddenly depleted.

Emma just rolled her eyes and tapped the cigarette.

“See ya Thursday, Erik.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

Erik sighed, and started on his jog home. He picked up something for dinner on the way, since he really didn’t feel like cooking tonight. He got inside his apartment and locked back the door, before placing his things on the counter. 

He quickly showered and changed into something simple, a tee shirt and shorts, before eating.

He scrolled through his phone for a bit while he ate, then went to his notebook once he was finished. 

After some adjustments and some more note taking, he was finally getting tired.

Erik sighed and put away his things, before heading to bed. 

He stared up at the ceiling, and one thing came to his mind. The man he saved this morning. 

He let out a breath, turning over on his side, and tapping on his phone to set his alarm.


End file.
